


Musa y poeta se escupen, acto XXVI.

by manisseta



Category: American Writer RPF, Original Work
Genre: Dialogue-Only, F/M, Jazz Age, epic love story
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-12
Updated: 2012-08-12
Packaged: 2017-11-12 00:34:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/484661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manisseta/pseuds/manisseta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Respuesta al prompt: "“Girls like her, my grandfather once warned me, girls like her turn into women with eyes like bullet holes and mouths made of knives. They are always restless. They are always hungry. They are bad news. They will drink you down like a shot of whisky. Falling in love with them is like falling down a flight of stairs.” © Holly Black" de earwen_neruda, posteado originalmente <a href="http://tom-ash.livejournal.com/84139.html?thread=256683#t256683">aquí</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Musa y poeta se escupen, acto XXVI.

De aquella noche, nos recuerdo a los dos caminando por una calle fundida en negro, salpicada de farolas pobres, tú delante sin mirarme y yo detrás robando briznas al aire. Si la pelea reanudaba energías en cualquier esquina, eras tú la que me seguías y yo el que pretendía ignorarte con la mirada fija en tu sombra proyectada entre mis pies. Estábamos muy borrachos y aún pensábamos que esto de amargarnos la vida lo hacíamos porque éramos jóvenes y pasajeros. Nos casaríamos y se nos calmarían las tormentas y se nos oxidarían los cuchillos.

_Habíamos cenado en mi casa, te habías despedido de mi familia, besado a mis hermanas y comentado la guerra con mis hermanos. Mientras se servía el postre, tu dedos saltaban entre mis rodillas y entre las voces de los demás, la tuya se filtraba para susurrarme que parecía recubierta de azúcar. Mi padre siempre me echaba en cara que fueras tan poeta y yo pensaba en las guarradas que soltabas cuando estábamos solos, y el azabache bordado en mi falda no te parecía tan fascinante figura retórica como las que dibujabas al pasarme la lengua entre las piernas._

Ni un punto en las últimas tres frases.

_Es que te copio el estilo._

Ay, so zorra. 

_Cópiame el mío y véngate._

¿Qué estilo?

_Ay, cabrón._

Dime, querida. ¿Crees que si me hubiera quedado en tu ciudad, adaptado a tus ritmos y sometido a tu clima, hubiéramos sido de otra manera? Sin distancia, sin desaprobación paterna, sin cartas con lágrimas por tinta, sin puntos opuestos del país. ¿Habría descendido yo a lo normal y lo de siempre, reprimido mis talentos por tu alegría y tus sitios? 

_Y supongo que yo me habría apiadado, ¿no? Y enamorado más todavía. Oh, mi querido Scott, te sacrificas por mí, te olvidas de las ofertas de otras luces para arriesgarte a ver en esta oscuridad, blablabla. Hubiéramos tenido nuestra casa con buzón fijo en el jardín y una tropa de niños amaestrada para bajar cada día a desayunar a las siete y media._

Tres niños y cuatro niñas, todos educados y sumisos. No como esta respondona que tenemos por hija. 

_Habrías leído el periódico cada mañana, sabrías el nombre de los congresistas y por qué todo está tan mal en el mundo de personas normales_. 

Tú enseñarías a las niñas a cocinar y hablar francés y te las llevarías a Nueva Orleans a vestirlas con faldas de seda y a convencerlas para que busquen un marido europeo. 

_¿Nos ves más felices, así?_

Nos veo más tranquilos.

_Yo no nos veo. Me bebo aburrida y bebiendo._

¿Cómo ahora?

_Sí, pero por razones más tristes. Y a ti te veo sin tiempo para escribir y abandonándolo, y muriendo de envidia al leer las grandes obras de otros hombres y dejando de leer también para no acordarte de lo que podrías haber parido. Veo a Jay Gatsby abortado en un altar de Alabama, con su padre vestido de militar y lamentándose de no haber escapado a tiempo._

Y lo elegí a él, dices. 

_Nos elegiste a los dos. Porque te fuiste a tiempo._

Y de no haber cogido ese tren y abandonarte lo suficiente para volvernos locos hacia fuera, nos hubiéramos vueltos locos hacia dentro.

_Y luego volviste y seguimos como éramos, hacia adelante y en rocoso, porque tú yo no somos de esas personas que cambian para bien, Scott. Y por eso hemos tenido cinco casas y dos países y tres ciudades y una hija que prefiere pasar los veranos en el campamento._

Y por eso, esa noche terminamos como siempre, llorando y follando en una cama prestada, tan guapos y tan maravillosos. Nos queríamos a matar, Zelda, siempre nos hemos querido así. Y cada poco me pregunto cuánto me vale la pena que la musa se cobre las palabras en puñaladas. 

_Bueno. Los poetas drenáis sin piedad almas ajenas. Yo diría que estáis en paz._

**Author's Note:**

> La jazz age me tiene muy fascinada. Esta será la primera vez, pero probablemente no la última and I regret nothing :D


End file.
